1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to an adaptive updating methods and/or apparatuses of an enrollment database for user authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mobile devices such as a smartphone and wearable devices may use biometric information of a user, for example, a fingerprint, an iris, a face, voice, and blood vessels in security authentication.